I Wish You Could See Me
by DexyPhantomhive
Summary: Blind boy, Yizuka Koroka, was locked in his house and away from school all his life. When his is given the chance to actually attend, what kind of things could happen to this boy? What will happen betweem him and his sister? And who might be falling for him? KaoxOC *No flames please, I think Im getting better then my previous stories...*
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.. its the only thing I have ever seen my whole life. My sister, Yukia, is basically my seeing eye person. She will guide me around and explain things for me, she even maintains my wieght and appearance. She even told me she got me nice clothing from the Hitachiin world designer. I get told often that we are rich. Being rich doesnt really mean anything to me. I dont even know why we are rich. All I know is that I will own it one day. Im not sure what that responsibility would be like, or if I even want it. Did I mention that Yukia was my twin? I think that slipped my mind. She is the more out going twin. I dont say much to anyone really. If I dont know your name, I try and not talk. Yukia does it for me. She never had any problems with me hanging onto her shirt and walking me through the halls or in our garden.

Did I mention I was a boy? I dont think I mentioned that either. That would be a pretty useful fact.  
My day is always the same.. I wake up, get dressed, go to my personal teacher, and wait for my sister to get home. Shes lucky that she is actually allowed to go to school. She goes to some place called 'Ouran High'. She is a 1st year. I would be too, obviously, if I was allowed to attend school. No one, but me and my sister, believe I am capable to go to school. My parents are alittle proective of me.

"Yizuka? Im home!" Thats my name, Yizuka Koroka.

"Im in my room Yukia!" I yelled to her. I heard her feet trampling there way up the stairs, so I sat up on my bed. I heard my door swing open and the foot steps that led to my bed.

"Yizuka, how bad do you want to go to school?" I was alittle surprised, since she knew the answer to this question.

"You know that answer, I want to go so badly, I just want to experience it." I felt alittle sad, "But mom and dad will never let me.." I felt her light touch on my arm.

"What if, I said that I convinced them and you start tomorrow?" I gripped her hand in mine and felt the corners of my mouth move up in excitement.

"I would be the happiest blind boy in the history of blind kids."

"Well, then history is about to be made. Your allowed to go to Ouran." I squeezed her hand.

"Oh my god! Im so excited!" I exclaimed.

"Come now brother! We must make your appearance better so that the girls will be all over you tomorrow." She grabbed my hand and led me to do erands with her. The girls at Ouran.. I wonder what they are like. I never thought of being with any other girl other then my sister. I have met other girls when I was with my parents at parties and dinners.

I wonder what they are like.. What anyone is like, really..

-The Next Day- (Lazyyy)

"Yizuka! Get in the Limo!" Yuki complained. I was protesting and struggling to make sure I did NOT end up in that Limo.

"NO!"

"Yizu! You wanted this for yourself, did you not? I want this for you too~! Now... Get.., in.., this.., Limo!" I couldnt handle it anymore. My elbows finally collapsed, making me fall onto the floor of the limo. "Drive, driver!"

"This is madness, Yuki, I should have just stayed home.." My sister hugged me tightly.

"If this is fear you feel, dont worry. I am here to protect you." I layed my head on her shoulder and just relaxed until we got to the school. When I couldnt feel the motion of the vehicle moving anymore, I waited to feel my sister get out so that I could follow her. "Watch it, theres a curb." I shuffled my feet a little until I hit the side walk and took the small step up. I grabbed the back of my sisters clothes and just followed her.

"Wait, I forgot my walking stick.."

"Doesnt matter, you can just stick with me all day."

"Are you sure? I dont want to be a bother.."

"No trouble." She said cheerily. We continued our walk and we finally met our teacher and were on our way to the classroom.

"I cant do it.." I said nervously.

"Cant do what?" she asked.

"I cant introduce myself.."

"Why not?" she stopped suddenly, making me crash into her back.

"Im scared..."

"Dont be. Ill stand right there, holding your hand tightly." I smiled as she kept her way along to where she was going. She stopped again as the bell rang.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." I heard the teacher say.

"Right.. Im Yizuka Koroka. I hope you treat me well.." I felt my sister squeeze my hand. I was feeling my hand grow warmer.

"Yes, and why is Ms. Yukia up here with you?" I had been expecting this question and gained a tad bit of confidence answering.

"Well, I was born blind. She is, and I mean this with no disrespect to her at all, like my seeing eye person. I have a walking stick, and I will gladly use it if I must. And I was planning to bring it today, but I left it in the limo." After I finished saying it, I remembered where I was. I felt my face grow even hotter.

"Awh, my brother is so cute!" I felt my sister litterally take my breathing away as she tackled me in a hug.

"He's so cute!"

"Yuki-san is so lucky!"

"He's so cool! He is blind and still wants to go to a regular school!"

"Yeah, and the way he acts is like a prince!"

""OH HE IS LIKE BLIND PRINCE CHARMING!" I winced. They were screaming so loud.

"Yuki-chan, what did I do or say that made them act this way?" I whispered.

"Hm. Normally, they dont act like this unless the Hitachiin twins do something pervy to eachother. I guess they just think you are cute.." She said with a small voice. I sighed. This day was going to be long as hell.

-after school-

"Wheres a quiet place sis? I dont want to leave school yet, Its interesting, new smell, new sounds, new feels." I squeezed her hand. "Is there a quiet place to study?" I asked anxious. I heard her thinking with the 'Hmm..,' sound.

"I dont think the library is very quiet at this time of day, but I know that there are some vacant music rooms around here somewhere.." I smiled at the thought. I could always practice Piano for my sister, I know she loves it..

"That sounds awesome. Lets do that! Okay?" I asked excited. She giggled.

"Of course we can. You are a very different person when you arent around other people." I smiled and squeezed her hand again. She kept walking and when she stopped, I just assumed that she found a music room. When I heard the door open, I felt something smack my face. Not just, but acouple times? And what smells like tea and roses?


	2. Chapter 2

"Whats hitting me in the face, sis?" I asked tugging at her dress. She kept walking and she sat me down on a couch.

"Hello there, dear princess." That voice.. Its like an angels.. But who was he talking to? And why is he in a music room?

"Look! Its the blind prince charming, Yizuka Koroka!" I heard someone yell. So much for my quiet place. And since these girls seem to like me.. I guess being shy would be pointless.. I tried to work up the nerve to say something smart..

"Uh.. Hi.." Nailed it..

"HE'S SO CUTE! AH~!" They all squeeled. I didnt like it, so I covered my ears.

"Yuki~!" I tried to yell over their screams.

"Okay, we are going to have to shut down early today. I give my sincerest regrets." I heard the screams get more and more faint. Like they were being shoved out of the room.

"I apologize, I didnt want you guys to shut down early, I was just looking for a quiet place to.. uh.." I dont want to tell them that I play.. "study.. and just take in school..."

"Hey.. your that new kid, arent you?" I was confused. Who said that.. Or more likely, who were THEY that said that. I have never heard such in sync voices before..

"Who are you 2? And who was the man with the angelic voice? Yuki-chan, who are these people?" I heard my sister sigh. Was she irritated with me already? I knew school wasnt a good idea..

"Yuzika, those 2 voices you heard, those were the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. That 'Angelic Voice' you heard before, was Tamaki Suoh. There are more people in the room, but you must know there voices. So, they can introduce themselves."

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori. Im the one who basically runs all the ideas and manages the profit." I heard this man, who sounded really cool, but very evil at the same time, say to me. I didnt say anything, so that should have been a signal to go on.

"Im Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!" A little boy? Maybe.. But what would a little boy be doing in highschool.. Maybe he is a first year? I dont know..

"Im Takashi." Low. Deep. Mysterious. But he is quiet..

"Im Haruhi, I am actually in your homeroom class with you 2 and Hikaru and Kaoru." Strong, stern, and kinda feminen?

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you all." I said as I stood from my place on the couch and bowed.

"Well, I can understand why all of the girls seem to be fawning over you." I was alittle surprised. I still dont understand what I did to make them all think I was so 'cute'.

"Can someone explain it to me? Cause I am very lost..." I asked. My sister came over and grabbed my hand.

"Its the way you look. The way people can see you, that you cant see." My sister explained to me.

"Explain. I know I wont understand, but I still want to know what I look like.." I have never been interested in the way I appear to others. But this experience has got me fasintated.

"Well, you are quite a handsome young man. Your pale eyes, light skin complextion, without a flaw might I add, and the darker brown hair, you are quite a catch for the young females." Theres the angels voice again.. what was his name...

"Okay, so, why do they call me a prince?" I felt my sister let go of my hand as I was tackled by an unfamiliarly tall person. But then the angel spoke.

"Oh he is the darling son of Mommy Kyoya and mine! He is the prince!" I felt my feet lift of the floor and I was squirming to get out of his hold.

"C'mon! This isnt fun. Can you please put me down?!" I yelled.

"Milord,"

"We dont want to judge your desision,"

"But do you really think he can be a host? Let alone a prince of the host club?" Those voices, they broke apart, and now they are together again. Ill wonder about them later..

"Thats a good point, what do you think Kyoya?" Said the angel. I stopped them all.

"Now wait just a second, what about my opinion? Whats a host and how am I supposed to be one?" I heard a sigh and Tamaki got off me. I didnt move, I just waited for my sister to come and get me.

"Well then, I guess this means you have a lot to learn dont you." I felt someone grab my hand and I waited for the next move.

"Not going to happen.." My sister..

"What?! But all the girls find him like a prince charming! You must have him flaunt his devistatingly good looks!" The angel exclaimed.

"No. I dont want my brother to become a womanizing man like you people.."

"But.. Wait! Dont I get a say in all this?" I spoke up. I saw an oppertunity.

"What.." My sister sounded stunned, "Yizuka?.."

"I want to have a say in what I do for once.. I want to know what this is like.. I hear an oppertunity for me to make friends, meet a girl maybe.. " My sisters grip tightened.

"But.. why would you become a womanizer. That just sick!" I sighed.. I dont want to be a womanizer..

"Maybe they arent womanizers.. maybe you just got the wrong idea of them.." It was silent for a couple of moments.

"Fine.. If this is really what you want.. then go for it.." She said finally.

"Well then.. look at the way this all panned out Hikaru.."

"Yes, Kaoru, this all panned out perfectly.."

"We have a new toy!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled. This should be fun.. I hope..


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1.

"I have never tried to teach a blind boy before how to be a host... Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. I was standing still, listening to him babble on about the 'Fine ways of being a host' big woop. I obviously have this down if the girls are screaming that loud for me. Whats so different now? Cant I just act like myself?

"Now, try and do it as I explained to you." Oh shit.. I wasnt listening. I tightened my eyebrows the way my sister said I did when I was confused.

"Uhm, Boss,.."

"I dont think this kid is listening to you.." I have to identify those voices. I smiled a polite smile.

"Uhm.. No! I was listening, but being blind has its disadvantages, if you can understand what I mean.. Hehe.." I rubbed the back of my neck. I had to lie. I really wasnt listening..

"Look, Senpai, if its that big of a deal, Ill have him sit with me for a day or 2 and let him learn.." I heard the feminen voice. What was his name? Haruhi?

"Thats no good. He needs to be a prince.." Tamaki explained. I lifted my arm and shook my hand, the way my sister said was called 'waving'.

"Can I have a say in this..?" I spoke up.. barely. They barely even heard me!

"What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"I want to know something, let me have a say in what I do." I spoke more firm, hoping to grasp more of their attention.

"And what would you like to know?" Haruhi asked.

"Cant you just set me down and set up appointments with girls and see how I do before you judge me?" I asked, making sure that I sounded loud to myself. That should make my voice would sound normal.

"Thats not a bad idea Tamaki.." That ominous voice came from no where.. I didnt here the foot steps or anything.. Thats the voice I should be afraid of.

"Yeah! Let him do it Tama-chan! Then, at the end of the day, he can have Cake with me and Usa-chan, right Takashi?" The childish one.. Hunny I think? Takashi.. Mori?

"Yeah.." Mori, deep, and a mystery.

"Okay, okay. Maybe that is a good idea.. We will try it then! Lets see how you do with todays host club!" He sounds really hyper all of a sudden. I smiled.

"Of course, Tamaki?" I asked, making sure that was his name. I felt arms come around me and my feet lift off the ground. Not this again.

"Senpai, let the poor guy down. We get it, he's new and cute. Just dont kill him." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! You never say Im cute~!.. Whats this new guy have that I dont.." He exclaimed, but mumbled the last part... Wait.. Why does he want Haruhi to think he is cute?!

"Uh, shouldnt we be strarting the club by now..?" Haruhi asked with obvious annoyance in his girly voice.

"Right, everyone in your places!" Tamaki exclaimed. I didnt move. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Its alright, come on. Just smile and say 'welcome'. Its as easy as that.." This voice.. Have I heard it? Yes. But where?

"Koaru, come on. Get next to me." He sat me on a couch.

"Now just smile that princely smile of yours and wait."

"Okay.." I said in my normal small voice. I waited afew moments. I heard a chorus of 'Welcome' And I didnt say it, I only felt my face grow warm.

"Oh! The prince is so cute!"

"He's so shy, its adorable!"

"Yeah, but when he finally does get used to you, he is even more charming!" All these girls.. I wish my sister were here..

"Uh.. Hi.." I said in a louder voice.

"OH SO CUTE~!" When things calmed down, someone had helped me to my place to sit and entertain these girls.

"So, how do you like Ouran?" Her voice was VERY feminen. And the simple question had passed through my mind like a breeze in summer. It didnt last very long.

"May.. May I please feel your face?..." That sounds creepy, rephrase it dumbass! "I mean,.. Uhh.. Oh jeez.." My face is warm again.. You would think my head would explode by now.. I felt someone grab my hands, but they werent what I was expecting. They felt more manly, then girly. The feel of my sisters hands compared to my own is a huge difference.

"Of course you may.." That wasnt her voice.. This is the guy from earlier.. shit, what did he answer too?..

"Uh..." I couldnt help my curiousity. I started to touch and rub the surface of his face. Trying to feel every inch I could. I let go.. I didnt feel his presence move, so I moved away from him the best I could. "Uh, hey. I dont even know your name.." I heard him chuckle a bit.

"My name is-,"

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" I heard another voice.. these are the voices..

"Hikaru and Koaru.." I said to myself.

"Yes?" they said together. I sucked in a quick breath.

"Oh, no! I wasnt calling your attention, I was just talking to myself. I dont know your voices very well seperate, and thats what I was confused on." I said fast and nervous.

"Oh.. Well, like I was trying to say earlier, Im Koaru." A more feminen voice to him, and kind.

"Yeah, and Im Hikaru." Harsh, "Come on Koaru, we have our own hosting to do you know?"

" I know Hikaru, but he seemed pretty vulnerable right there.. It was cute." My face grew even more hot. I went back to the girls.

"Princesses?" I heard some of them move a little.

"Yes? Whats wrong?" One said.

"Why am I special to you all.. Is it because Im blind? Or cause Im 'Cute' or 'handsome'?.. Just, cant someone tell me.. Ill never be able to see any of you.. Know what any of you look like.. Ill only ever know this 'darkness' that curses my life.. And to be quite honest, I dont even know what 'darkness' is.." I smiled. "I must sound silly, I apologize." I smiled a brighter smile and bent my neck to one side. I heard someone blow their nose.

"That was so touching!"

"We all love you prince!" My eyes grew a little more. My smiled faded a bit. I was shocked, so much that I was frozen.

"The guys a natural." The voices. Hikaru and Kaoru.

"He really is something though.." The kingly one. Tamaki.

"He would be very benificial to our club profits." The dark one. Kyoya..?

"I still want him to have cake with us!" The childish one. Hunny.

"Yeah.." The mysterious one. Mori?

"Atleast he wasnt forced.." The feminen one. Haruhi.

I could actually like this place...


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2.

I was able to get my sister come today! I might be able to act more open when she is around. I was holding on to my sisters dress as she walked me to the club. "Why am I going to this?" She asked me annoyed.

"I dont want to do it by myself again. I was hoping with you around, I might be less shy and awkward." I answered. I heard a small sigh come from her as she stopped. When I heard her open the door, I wasnt flicked in the face by petals again. I actually heard a small argument.

"Why must my darling Haruhi be dressed this way!?" The angel, Tamaki, exclaimed in disbelief. I scrunched my nose. 'Darling Haruhi'?

"Okay, so, you want me to think highly of a club you joined... but its full of homos?" My sister said flatly.

"We take offense to that!" The voices yelled from a far away distance of the room.

"I didnt know, it seemed harmless yesterday.." I explained.

"Excuse me, Ms. Koroka, but you have the wrong idea. Tamaki thinks of us as a family and since Haruhi is a very feminen male, he says he is the daughter of the family." The dark voice explained.

"Okay, that I can understand well.." my sister stated, "but to let you all know, I am staying here today in hopes that I can get my brother to open a bit more to.. the costumers.." I heard the disgust in her voice.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it." He answered.

"Yizu-chan's sister is cute Takashi! Dont you think?" I heard the little boy say. I was fed up with this. How old is he?!

"Uhm. Hunny? What year are you..?" I heard him giggle.

"Both Takashi and I are 3rd years! But hey, will you have some cake with me before the club starts?" He asked cheerfully. 3rd years?! How in the bloody hell could he be a 3rd year?!

"Awh!" Sister? "He is so adorable! He is so small and cute!" What the hell.. He caught her attention so easily..

"Uhm, how about after club, Hunny? I want to relax alittle before club actually starts.." I said with a small sigh at the end.

"Did you hear that Takashi? Yizuka is ganna have cake with us~!"

"Yeah.."

I was dragged along by my sister who was mumbling about how he was 'so cute'. When my sister sat me on a bench, I was a little confused. "Practice. You need too. You havent practiced in a long time. Plus, I love to hear you play." She pressed a high key, I smiled.

"Is that a good idea to do right now?" I said with alittle edge to my voice.

"Of course! You always used to tell me playing was a stress reliever. Well its time to relieve.." I sighed, I wasnt going to win. "Start, now."

"Of course.. what do you want played?" I heard a 'hmm' come from her.

"Oh~! Clair de Lune!" I heard the excitement in her voice, the sound that I loved to hear come from my sister and would do anything to keep forever. I nodded and set up my fingers to play. As I started, I heard a slight gasp come from someone in the room, but I ignored it. I always get so caught up in the Piano its self that I forget about the world behind me. I never cared about anything while I played the piano, and nothing changes that factor now. As I finished the song, I heard squeels from all over the room.

"Play another song!"

"Oh, the prince IS just like Prince Charming!"

"He even knows how to play the Piano!"

"The prince is SO CUTE! AHHH~!" Girls everywhere, when the hell did they even get in here! Is it even time forthe club? I stood from my spot and bowed to them all.

"Welcome to the host club," as I got back in a straight position, I smiled my 'Princely' smile and bent my neck to the side aways.

"AHHH~!"

After everything got settled down, my sister got me all prepared for the club. "Yizuka, you got cake on your mouth. Here, let me get it."

"Sister, you dont have to baby me, Im fine. Maybe I knew it was there." I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I bet you did." I heard the amusement in her voice, so I took it that she knew I was joking.

"So, how long have you been playing Piano for?"

"Yeah, you must have been practicing alot." 2 girls, the second one more perky then the first.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" My sister sounded irritated. Uh oh..

"Nothing, its just that.." the perky girl didnt finish before my sister cut in.

"That what? He is blind?"

"Oh no I didnt mean it like that! I just-"

"Calm down, I was just messing with you." I heard the amusment in her voice this time. So I smiled.

"My sister plays around alot, I never know when she is joking, or when she is serious either." I laughed a bit.

"Oh.. Well,.. How long have you been playing for?" The perky one asked.

"Hm.. I dont know.. Maybe.. 8? 8 years?" I answered hesitantly.

"Oh.. well.. if you dont mind, will you play something? For me? Please?" She asked and I froze. I only ever played for my sister. She was one of the only reasons I played..

"Uhm.. I dont know if thats a good idea.. I mean-"

"Please? I really want to hear you play again."

"Live music would be a good thing for profit. I think its a great idea, plus, I could get good shots of you playing." That voice.. Kyoya..

"I thought you were good too. So did Takashi!"

"Yeah.." Mori.. and Hunny..

"We thought you were awesome," The twins.

"I love pianos.. You should play more." The angel.

"You should go for it Yuzika-san." Haruhi.. I tried to reach for my sister, but couldnt find her hand. Did she leave?

"Yuki?" I asked aloud, still reaching around. I felt someone grab my hand and knew immediately it was my sister.

"What do I do Yuki?" I whispered, "I only ever learned to make YOU happy, not the entire world.." My sisters hand tightened on mine a bit as she said with a tone in her voice that was telling me she didnt want me to do it.

"Do what you want Yuzika." I hate that answer! Ahhh...

"Hey, Yuzika," This is one of the twins, Kaoru? I think. I felt him touch my face lightly and pull me from my sisters grasp, making me stand, "What if I played with you.." My face is hot.. I can feel his breath actually tickling my face.

"AHHHH~!" Damn girls.. Cant they NOT squeal at every damn thing that happens.

"Do you even know how to play?" I pulled and pushed myself away from him. I didnt know a way to escape. But I did hear him chuckle.

"No, not in the slightest." I sighed, what the hell is he thinking? I cant teach him. And its not even as if I would if I could..

"I am really good at pretending though, why not just let me watch, it would be even more enjoyable for me to watch." I heard the pur in his voice and how much fun he is having with this.

"No, I would rather not. I appalogise for my inconvinience, but I only have 2 reason I play piano, and if I played for the rest of you, I would be going against those reasons. I give my sincerest regrets." I called for all the girls to hear me, along with the host club.

"Well, thats to bad.. Oh well, back to your tables everyone. The host club must go on as planned." I heard Kyoya and the scuffling sound of feet.

-end of host club-

I hadnt yet left, I didnt want too.. I wanted to sit and play more on the piano. But with my sister already having gone home, I have no reason to play. I sighed and layed my head down on the keys of the piano, laying it softly so the keys dont make noise. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hikaru, why is this such a big deal? I like to toy with him."

"He is a male Kaoru."

"Then you dont know as much about me as I thought. Maybe if you can peice these together, you'll understand. Until then, dont interfere with what I do with him." My eyes widened and I sat up fast.

Kaoru is gay? I thought it was all an act..


End file.
